


Double Fault

by pcwtosh



Series: Men of the ATP [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: The Austrian maestro reached his second French Open final in a row, last year's result wasn't so good and after this year's defeat he will definitely need a pick-me-up.
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Ugo Humbert
Series: Men of the ATP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939912
Kudos: 12





	Double Fault

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**Double Fault**

For the second year in a row Dominic Thiem had made it to the French Open final, his reward, playing the man who had beat him just 12 months earlier, the immortal Rafael Nadal. He walked out onto Court Philippe-Chatrier to the roar of the French fans. _[I must do better than last year]_ he berated himself, the memory of the way the meticulous Spaniard dismantled him last time had nagged at him for 12 long months.

The match began and very soon Dominic began to have that dejavu feeling as Rafa won the first set. Dominic sat down in his chair between sets and collected his thoughts, _[come on Dominic, not like last year, make him work for it at least!]_. Pumped, he jogged out for the second set high kicking and ready to play. The Roland Garros crowd roared as shot after shot flew back at Rafa and just like that, they were tied at 1-1.

Relieved Dominic prepared for the third set, _[you've got him right where you want him, he's doubting himself now.]_ They returned to court for the third set and the Austrian gave it his all, extending the rallies, making Rafa play an extra shot at every opportunity, but the ruthless Spaniard was in an unforgiving mood and he took the third set. “Fuck Dominic!” he berated himself, the Spaniard was too good. _[“this is your last chance!”]_ Dominic told himself, he returned to the court determined but demoralised. The Austrian did his best to dig in and make life hard for Rafa, but alas, he couldn’t. “Game, set and match, Rafael Nadal.” the umpire confirmed. For the twelfth time Rafael Nadal was the French Open champion, for the second time in a row Dominic had to settle for the best of the rest. The Austrian offered Rafa his hand at the net as the pair observed the usual post match formalities. 

The presentation ceremony was excruciating, another runners up trophy, another runners up cheque. After a generous speech for the crowd the players were free, Dominic returned to the locker room to grab his things. He offered Rafa one more congratulatory handshake before hurrying back to his hotel. 

He arrived back at his hotel and collapsed onto the bed exhausted, reliving the match he rued the missed opportunities. Tears came to his eyes, the hard work of 2 long weeks and again, so close but so far. He lay down collecting his thoughts for about an hour before he picked himself up and dragged himself down to the hotel bar.

"Great game today Dominic." He was told by staff and passers-by alike, Dominic acknowledged them politely. “Hello Dominic, do you mind if I sit with you?” Dominic glanced up to see Ugo Humbert stood beaming at him. _[NO!]_ “yeah sure.” He agreed somewhat dismissively. Ugo pulled out the chair and sat down with the Austrian. “You’re my hero.” Ugo beamed without hesitation, “you’re an inspiration to all the younger guys on the tour that we will be able to compete with the best someday. The way you beat Novak, WOW!” Dominic chuckled, “I’m glad you think that. But until I win a grand slam it’s not enough!” he replied. Ugo placed a hand on Dominic’s shoulder, the Austrian glanced at him and smiled weakly.

Ugo took out his phone, “look at this.” he demanded flicking through posts on the French Open social media site. The messages of support and consolation for the Austrian was surprising and somewhat overwhelming, more importantly, Ugo was trying so hard to cheer him up. “I appreciate it man, I hope you make it to a grand slam final one day and I beat you!” Dominic broke into a cheeky smile. “I look forward to it. I will need to work so much harder though to beat you and Sascha.” Ugo replied, his heart sinking. “You put the work in, you will make it.” Dominic smiled reassuringly.

They continued drinking and laughing, Dominic washed away the afternoon’s sorrows and began to feel like himself again. “You’re a good guy Ugo.” Dominic smiled, his drunken eyes were struggling to focus on Ugo’s face. “Haha, thanks. I think we need to get you to bed.” Ugo giggled. “I would like to go to bed with you.” Dominic drunkenly blurted before he could stop himself, not that he was in any mood to stop himself. Ugo paused before giggling harder and pulling the Austrian up to his feet. The slim French boy steadied Dominic as they set off back to the Austrian’s room.

“You’re such a gentleman.” Dominic slurred, “Thank you for bringing me home.” he giggled. Ugo beamed back at him, “Need to keep you alive so you become a champion.” Ugo moved to give Dominic a customary goodbye kiss on the cheek, Dominic turned his face, catching the French boy square on the lips and held him there for a second before releasing him, “do you have to go?” Dominic pleaded, “yes, you’re drunk.” Ugo giggled, “You must be a little drunk too, don’t leave me.” Ugo couldn’t resist the sexy Austrian and gave a nod, “ok.”

Dominic turned to open his room door and stumbled into his room followed by the 20-year-old. Ugo scanned the room shaking a touch as he came to a halt in the middle of the room. Dominic closed the door and moved towards his bed taking Ugo’s hand as he passed. Dominic collapsed on to his back dragging the young Frenchman with him. Ugo lay on top of Dominic frozen and unable to think what he should do next. He didn't need to, the drunk Austrian let go of Ugo's hand and wrapped it around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. Unsurprisingly Dominic's tongue followed, he drunkenly forced his way inside the 20-year-old’s innocent mouth as Ugo relaxed allowing the older man to take control.

The two tennis stars kissed each other with increasing passion, Dominic’s drunkenness had taken away all of his inhibitions whilst Ugo was becoming more and more comfortable with every swish of the Austrian’s tongue. Dominic’s hands went searching down the Frenchman’s body reaching down to the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. Ugo freed himself from his shirt and leant over the Austrian beaming, his skinny body had the toning of a young man who lifted weights sporadically, visible but not bulging. Ugo’s skin was somewhat pale but with the tinge of tan from the French sun, smooth with a trail of curly hairs leading from his belly button down to his crotch.

Dominic's hand shamelessly stroked the French boy's shorts where Ugo's 7.5 inches tented. The Austrian found Ugo's rod and began to massage it firmly through the soft fabric. The French boy shuddered as his hard cock pulsed in Dominic’s hand, the 25-year-old squeezed again, enjoying the control he was holding over Ugo's arousal. The youngster's mind remained focused on Dominic's soft lips, the 20-year-old sucked on the older star's lips living in the moment of pure adrenaline and excitement.

A soft moan left Ugo's nose, the feeling of Dominic's talented fingers teasing his pole made the hairs on his neck stand up. The Austrian continued to tease Ugo before finally slipping through the French boy's fly and landing on his hard cock. Ugo's cock was already fully hard and the 25-year-old was more than willing to squeeze. Dominic pulled away grinning as his fingers inspected the French boy's shaft, he had to be 7 inches he thought as he fondled Ugo through his underwear. 

The French boy held himself above Dominic, his palms flat on the mattress either side of the 25-year-old. Dominic’s right hand teased away at the 20-year-old’s cock stroking him through the thin fabric of his boxers. The Austrian’s left hand moved round to Ugo’s hip pulling at the French boy’s waistband trying to pull down his jeans. Ugo cooed softly before straightening up and frantically pushing down his jeans, kicking them off his ankles.

Dominic watched Ugo kick his jeans free and return to stand at the end of the bed. The Austrian reached down to Ugo’s legs and pulled him up onto the bed. The 20-year-old’s bulge tented his boxers creating the perfect bullseye. Dominic continued to pull the youngster closer until the fabric pressed against his lips.

A gentle kiss through the thin fabric caused the French youngster to pulse wildly. Dominic smiled before peeling Ugo's boxers down. The 20-year-old watched down with sparkling eyes, the anticipation was becoming unbearable. The Austrian took hold of the hard shaft in front of him, _[yes. 7.5 inches!]_ He beamed swallowing the head through the side of his mouth and then swinging his head around. Ugo moaned as the arousing warm, wetness of Dominic's mouth pleasured him.

Automatically the young Frenchman began to push his hips forward. Dominic smiled to himself _[I win]_ he celebrated as Ugo's cock fucked his face. The youngster's 7.5 inches probed deeper within the Austrian megastar's mouth, the capable 25-year-old relaxed allowing Ugo to press as deep as he could. 

Ugo watched the Austrian below him swallowing his cock. He was impressed with Dominic's ability to tease and tantalise him without the use of his hands, allowing the slim French boy to press his sensitive head against Dominic's tonsils. "Shit." Ugo breathed through his teeth closing his eyes, "this is incredible." The Austrian smiled to himself swallowing the youngster’s delicious cock.

Ugo wore a small gold chain which swung gently as his hips began to match the movements of the Austrian below him. The French youngster’s toned muscles flexed, pressing his 7.5 inches deeper inside the sexy finalist’s mouth. Dominic decided it was time to change the pace, he stopped bobbing and held Ugo’s shaft steady. Paying full attention to the 20-year-old’s head he closed his lips around the French boy’s swollen bellend and sucked hard. Another long moan told Dominic he’d found a sweet spot on the slim French boy and he made sure to take his time building the excitement within the 20-year-old’s balls.

Pulling off the French boy's shaft, Dominic beamed up at him, watching his face twitch with pleasure each time the Austrian's fingers rubbed across his head. "Ugo, I want you to eat me and then fuck me!" Dominic demanded. The French boy smiled, "if you want me to fuck you, what should I be eating?" He replied, acting coy, "I'm sure you can work that out." The Austrian replied, releasing the French boy's cock and carefully spinning on to his front between Ugo's legs. 

Ugo watched Dominic move onto his belly and rest his hands by his sides. The slim French boy moved back and placing his hands under Dominic's hips guided them up. The Austrian's arse pointed straight out, fat and peachy, Ugo licked his lips hungrily.

The French boy unbuttoned Dominic's jeans and reached under the waistband pulling them down along with the Austrian's boxers. _[Even better than I imagined!]_ Ugo's eyes bulged excitedly, the 25-year-old’s perfect arse pointed back up at him. Pale in comparison to Dominic's tanned legs and torso with Speedo lines where we had been tanning. The peachy cheeks were inviting globes which Ugo lay his palms on and squeezed. Dominic exhaled audibly with the French boy's touch as Ugo's fingers traced over the smattering of hairs decorating Dominic's cheeks. 

Ugo spread Dominic's cheeks wider and attacked the soft puckered ring with his tongue. "Ooooh yeahhhh." The Austrian moaned, the invasion of his tight hole took him into the next realm of pleasure. Ugo seemed to know his way around an arse, his tongue slithered across Dominic's entrance and then around it, teasing and tantalising before pressing back inside him. 

Dominic could feel himself relaxing with the sweet young French boy servicing his ring. The slender 20-year-old swiped his tongue up and down Dominic's hairy crack breathing in the Austrian's scent as he did so. They sighed almost simultaneously followed by a surprised gasp from the 25-year-old reacting to Ugo's lips sucking at the older man's entrance.

The French man jerked himself as he ate, he was ready to fuck the sexy Austrian and from the look of Dominic's hole, he was ready to be fucked. Ugo curled his tongue, flicking it against the Austrian’s ring again. The finalist squeezed his ring out, begging the 20-year-old to enter him and Ugo was done, he pulled back to admire the Austrian’s juicy globes once more. 

“Grab my bag.” Dominic instructed the French boy, pointing towards a large backpack in the corner. Ugo took hold of the bag and swung it towards the 25-year-old, as it landed Dominic rustled around briefly before finding what he was searching for. He dropped a condom and a sachet of lube onto the mattress then pushed the bag to the floor. Ugo took the condom and opened the packet before sliding it over his 7.5 incher then tearing open the lube he applied a little to Dominic’s moist ring then slathered the rest across along his own shaft.

The skinny French boy placed a hand on Dominic’s pert bum and pulled him back guiding the Austrian towards his pole. Ugo’s tip found the 25-year old’s ring and pushed firmly. Dominic gritted his teeth and pushed out, the French youngster’s cock began to pierce the sexy Austrian.

"Shittt." Ugo hissed as the bottom's ring closed around his bellend, the slim French star held his long shaft and pushed his weight forward. Dominic made warm radiating noises of encouragement as Ugo sank deeper inside him. The top's eyes drank into Dominic's body, his tanned skin bulging with his powerful muscles. A small patch of hair led down his back and over his beautiful cheeks. The fluid in Ugo's balls churned as he pulled back his hips then guided them forward again.

"That's so good French boy." Dominic smiled glancing over his shoulder. The Austrian's eyes travelled up the French boy's body. He was skinny and yet every bone had a toned muscle attached to it. As the young top began to pump himself harder Dominic took his cock and began to jerk himself watching the muscles tense in the sexy young man.

Ugo moved his hand from his shaft and placed it on the bottom's juicy cheeks. Closing his palms tightly on Dominic's skin he threw his crotch forward harder into the Austrian. A deep gasp accompanied the French boy's increased intensity as Ugo's cock travelled deeper than it had done so before. Dominic moaned again as the top pushed his weight higher before allowing gravity to plunge him down into the drunk Austrian. "Grrr, yes!" Dominic cheered appreciating the skinny boy's body as the top speared his hole. 

Curly pubes began to cushion the blow as the full length of Ugo's shaft pleasured Dominic's insides. The room began to echo with the sound of Ugo’s crotch rapping against the Austrian’s juicy cheeks. The young top groaned with enjoyment and moved his left hand around to cup Dominic’s stomach as his crotch pounded the sexy Austrian.

Dominic's legs slipped wider and Ugo took full advantage, the top's head sunk deeper into the Austrian's hole as his crotch clapped against Dominic's hard cheeks. The French boy's fingertips squeezed hard, pulling the bottom into him. Dominic's hard arse cheeks echoed with vibration as Ugo's horny crotch smashed into them. The top's skinny legs tensed as he plunged as hard and fast as he could into the sexy Austrian. 

Dominic's fist pistoned along his shaft, the 7 inches were rock hard and salivating from the tip. The Austrian's hole willingly accepted the sexy young top's shaft stretching him from within. The French boy's tip slid over Dominic's prostate as his shaft glided up within the horny bottom. Soft pleasured grunts cheered on the young top as he slammed into Dominic's rear. 

Ugo's hand reached up to the bottom’s shoulder and pulled him back hard whilst his waist thrusted in the opposite direction. Dominic's groaning increased in volume and frequency as the skinny French boy rapped his arse harder. The view of the Austrian's round cheeks, parted by Ugo's hard cock invading the gap between them brought a hungry smile to the top. His tensed abs squeezed his crotch into Dominic with the intense hunger of youth.

"It's so good." Dominic moaned in a strained whisper, the feeling of the French boy's plundering cock filled him with the deepest satisfaction. The Austrian's fist increased his enjoyment of Ugo inside him. His breathing shallowed and his cock began to throb, a feeling inside him knew that the best bit was fast approaching and he closed his eyes.

Ugo's slender hips rocked rhythmically into the beautiful Austrian. Dominic's warm cavern pleasured every inch of him as the top fucked him. The tightness of Dominic's hole squeezing around the French boy's head sent shudders through his body as it pressed deep inside the bottom. The youngster’s head throbbed, the chemical reaction began to flow through his hard shaft whilst his hairy sack rocked into Dominic's sexy bum. 

Dominic gave a moan followed by an excited grunt as the top pressed balls-deep into him. The French boy's long shaft stroked Dominic's prostate causing the sexy bottom to shudder. His fist squeezed tightly around his head which shone brightly with his precum. The bottom’s shaft throbbed again as his fist slid down the hard muscle. The 25-year-old grunted as his balls tensed below him and he began to unload.

"Yes Ugo, fuck yes." Dominic hissed. Ugo's cock travelled the length of his hole and tickled the Austrian's prostate once more. Dominic's load left his sack and began to squirt freely from his pulsing head. The bottom groaned and he glanced back over his shoulder breathing heavily whilst he watched the French top. Appreciating the skinny 20-year-old’s frame as it crashing against his hole, Dominic's load fired across the sheets below him.

Ropes of silky cream shot out from the bottom instantly camouflaging against the white sheets below him. Dominic had no idea how much he was shooting as 5 heavy loads of salty jizz splattered against the soft fabric. His orgasm continued to flow through him as he watched the sexy top. Ugo smiled at the warm pleading expression on Dominic’s face as he continued to rock into him.

The Austrian's empty sack continued to send pulses through the bottom as Ugo's cock slid over his prostate once more. The thick cream below Dominic began to harden as his own cock began to soften. "Keep going." He breathed reassuringly to Ugo as the French boy pummelled him harder still. The sweat glistening off his pale skin began to show under the lights of the room as his skinny frame thudded against the sexy bottom’s hole. 

Dominic sighed as his breathing returned to some normality. He looked down below himself to survey the mess he had made of the sheets as his soft cock swung free. A strand of cum hung down from his bellend as the top continued to fuck him. Ugo stroked the small of Dominic's back with one hand while his other gripped one of Dominic's juicy cheeks tightly. The top's hips pressed forward sliding his shaft deep into Dominic's warm belly. The end of his hard pole began to throb as he withdrew once more.

The French boy squeezed Dominic's arse cheeks harder and gave a gratified grunt as he speared his into the tight bottom. "Argh, fuck." Ugo moaned hard as he withdrew his cock and hurriedly removed the condom from his shaft. He grasped his shaft with just enough time to pull the foreskin back and watch himself burst all over the Austrian's peachy cheeks.

Ugo's fist held his cock steady as it throbbed wildly, the veins in Ugo’s cock seemed to increase in mass along with his swollen head and his creamy white juice shot hard into Dominic's cheeks. The youngster’s hips thrusted against fresh air as his jizz squirted into the Austrian's bum. 8 shots of his young cream fired into Dominic before they tricked down the back of his legs. 

Ugo gave a final satisfied groan and then a deep huff, his fingers ran along his shaft slowly milking the last drops of cum from his shaft as Dominic waited. A glob of thick cum fell from his bellend onto the back of the older boy's leg and Ugo glanced up at him. "Sorry." He smiled mischievously. "Don't be." Dominic replied.

Dominic rolled on to his back landing into his cummy mess causing him to jump up in surprise. Ugo howled with laughter watching the older boy shuffling clear of the sticky jizz. "I better get cleaned up." Dominic chuckled, "feel free to get comfortable." He continued. Ugo smiled and nodded watching the Austrian make his way to the bathroom.

Ugo climbed under the covers and waited as Dominic cleaned himself up. A few minutes later Dominic returned and slipped under the covers. "what do you think the hotel staff will say?" Dominic grinned, Ugo chuckled, "yeah who knows, we should burn the evidence." "Nonsense, who cares." Dominic chuckled, Ugo blushed and the Austrian pulled him in to nuzzle. "Sweet dreams." Dominic whispered, Ugo smiled "sweet dreams man."

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
